In some electronic image projectors, light for projection by an image projector is sourced by emission of light from a lamp or laser. Before being modulated and projected, the emitted light is usually reflected and focused upon a light tunnel (or light rod) of the projector. The emitted light can be of a nearly white correlated color temperature such that light having different wavelengths can be obtained therefrom for projecting the optical image in color. Often the primary colors red, blue and green are selected as the different wavelengths. The primary colors are obtained by shining the light from the lamp through a rotating color wheel. The color wheel is usually interposed between the source of the focused light and the entrance of the light tunnel. The color wheel is arranged to spin such that different colored light (a different primary color) is filtered through the color wheel at different times. However, a blended color is obtained when the unfiltered light from the light source shines upon two different colored portions of the color wheel at the same time (e.g., such that a color wheel spoke is generated). When the color obtained from the color wheel is a blended hue during a spoke time, it is different from the colors of either of the simultaneously illuminated two different colored portions. If the projector is shuttered during the spoke times (e.g., to not project a “blended” spoke color), it reduces the brightness or requires a complex and expensive electronics solution to rapidly pulse the light source.